Slayers Again
by Sakurazuka Lilly
Summary: It's not really R rated but it's not PG-13 either, more like I dunno PG-15 or 16 heheheh. The Slayers face a new danger: mazoku and dragons from another universe are trying to invade their world. Can the Slayers stop them? Filia/Xel, Amelia/Zel, and Lina/
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer

Disclaimer: Oh I hate writing disclaimer but it needs to be done, oh well.   
I don't own Slayers or its characters. They belong to their original creators not me.  
To them. Not to me. Them. Not me. Get it? Please don't sue.  
  
Author's notes: This is a Filia/Xel fic with a bit of the other couples too. Mazoku   
don't love, I know it only that here they do. This happens a few years after Slayers  
Try. Since I don't know the name of the Dragon god I'll invent it: Litfied.  
I guess that's all enjoy the fic!  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
_Dear Filia-san:_

_Zelgladis and I are getting married and it would please us very much if you would like to be a bridesmaid. We'd love to see you and little Val again, we miss you. The wedding is in a month if you want you can come and spend a couple of months here. Lina-san and Gourry-san are coming too. We can't wait to see you again._

_Your friend_

_Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune_

Filia read the letter Amelia sent her. 'Amelia is getting married to Zelgladis, she must be so happy. It's been two years since Lina's wedding and I haven't seen them since then. I miss them. I wonder how Lina and Gourry are. I wonder if Zelgladis found his cure, I'm glad Amelia is getting married, but it seems that everyone is going to be happily married except for me. Oh well at least I have Valterria with me, as well as Jiras and Garbos. I even wonder if Xelloss is ok...' Filia stopped at mid-thought 'why am I even thinking of that namagomi!' she thought.

Just as if on cue Xelloss appeared inside Filia's store. "Konnichiwa Filia-chan! How you've been?" he asked with his ever present grin. "I was fine until you appeared namagomi!" she said as she took out mace-sama. "Hey, no need to get violent! Is that the way you recieve an old friend you haven't seen in years?" Xelloss continued. "You hardly qualify as a friend baka." She swung her mace at him, but he easily dodged it. 

"Hey that's not exactly the welcome I had in mind, Filia-chan." he said. "And what did you expect!!!" she yelled. "Dunno, I figured you'd offer me some tea." "Share MY tea with YOU? NEVER!!!" she tried to hit him again but again he dodged.

Val had been asleep but hearing Filia's yelling he woke up and went to look for Filia. "Val you woke up deary. Do you want some tea?" she asked 4-year-old Val. "Sure Mamma, who's that?" Val said. "Oh that, he's just and 'old friend'." she said sneering at the word, just at the same time Xelloss pretended to pout and said "Why does he gets to have tea and I don't?" 

"Mamma are you inviting him for tea too?" Val asked innocently. Thinking Val was too young to be seeing her and Xelloss fighting she decided to invite him, and anyway she knew he wouldn't leave until he felt like doing it. "Yeah Val-chan, I'm inviting him too." she said. 'Namagomi no baka why does he always gets what he wants?' she thought. 

"Thanks Filia-chan, don't you think you ought to present us?" Xelloss asked. "Um, yeah, Val this is my 'old friend' Xelloss Metallium, and Xelloss, this is my son Valterria." Filia said. "Hi Xelloss-san!" Val said. "Hi Val! What's up?" Xelloss greeted him cheerfully. They talked while Filia prepared the tea. 

'I don't get it. For someone who hated Xelloss in his past life they getting on pretty well. I wonder how Xelloss can be so nice to everyone except to me. He's kinda cute when he's not annoying me. Hey wait I didn't think that, did I? As if I cared is nice to me or not!' Filia thought as she made tea. When she returned to the table she was blushing lightly. 

'She looks rather cute when she blushes, if only she wasn't so violent. Wait, what am I thinking, this is Filia a selfish, golden dragon.' Xelloss said and also blushed a little. 

"Thanks for the tea Mamma. Xelly-san what did Lina Inverse do then?" Val asked. Filia began to choke on her tea. 'She called him Xelly?' Xelloss got up and lightly banged her on the back to help her recover. "Filia-chan are you ok?" Xelloss asked. "Yeah, I'm ok. So what's with Val calling you Xelly?" Filia asked. "Well I let him call me that, right Val?" "Yup!" 

"So what's up Filia-chan? Anything new?" Xelloss asked when Val finished his tea and Filia sent him to play. "Well nothing much, oh yeah I forgot, I was invited to Amelia's and Zelgladis wedding." Filia. "Oh so at last chimera-boy is marrying miss justice? It was about time! Too bad they didn't invite me. Well I guess I will just have to show up!" he said with his trickster's smile.

"It's getting late and I'm closing the shop, Jiras and Garbos already left and you should leave too namagomi." Filia said getting angry. "Too bad for you Filia-chan I don't plan to leave just yet. In fact I was planning on spending the night in your house with you." he said. 

Filia couldn't resist it. She took out her mace and hit Xelloss in the head "Hentai! Namagomi!" she yelled. "Well ok I won't do anything to you but can I stay here please?" Xelloss asked. Val who had come at the sound of a mace hitting something pleaded. "Oh please Mamma-sama, then Xelly-chan can tell me story before sleeping. Please?" 

Filia gave up, she couldn't say no to her son. "Well, alright, Xelloss you may stay, but make sure Val doesn't stay up too late, tomorrow morning well be going to Amelia's castle to help her get ready for her wedding." "Ok" he said cheerfully as he high-fived Val. 

Filia spent the rest of the afternoon wondering what Xelloss did to get Val to like him that much. Also she made dinner. Val and Xelloss spent the afternoon playing. Filia was beggining to feel a bit jealous of Xelloss, Val was having too much fun. 'Oh, well, at least we'll be off tomorrow.' she thought.

During dinner Filia and Xelloss tried not to think of each other, not succeeding. 'I guess Xelloss is not such a bad guy after all, and he is attractive, if only he'd stop annoying her...' 'Filia is beautiful, if only she'd stopped calling me namagomi...'

When they were finished Filia said: "Well Val, it's bedtime already, put your pj's and go to bed." "Aw, Mamma-sama." Val said. "No Val, sorry you need to go to bed now." Filia said. "Can't Xelly-san tell me a story?" Val pleaded, "Ok, Xelloss, can you tell Val a story?" she asked. "Sure Filia-chan" he answered. "But don't try to scare with wierd stories or mace-sama and I will kill you." she said. "Ok, Filia-chan." Xelloss answered. He and Val went up to Val's room while Filia did the dishes.

Xelloss was just coming down having seen Val asleep. "Is Val sleeping yet?" Filia asked. "Hai, I just saw to it." he answered. "Good, then I'll show you where you can sleep." she said. She took him to a small room to the right of hers. "Arigatou Filia-chan" he said. Filia mumbled a reply and went to her room.

She changed her clothes and lied in her bed. She soon fell asleep, being very tired from a long day of work. That night the dream came to her...

---------------------Filia's dream-------------------------- 

Fire everywhere. Blood spilled in all places. Mazoku and dragons fighting against her. "You'll never win, we'll take over your world." she heard a voice said. Then someone attacked her, seeminly from nowhere. "Filia!!!!!" she heard someone yell, she turned around and saw Xelloss fighting alongside her. He took her in his arms and teleported before she was hit. They were attacked again, there was no time even to teleport. He stood in front of her and recieved the hit. "Xelloss!!!!!!!!" she yelled.

---------------------End of Filia's dream-------------------------- 

Filia woke up screaming and sweating. She put a hand to her face and her cheek wet with sweat and tears. Hearing Filia, Xelloss came running into her room. "Filia, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked her as he put his arms around her. "Oh, Xelloss, it was horrible, we were fighting against mazoku and dragons a-an-and then..." she trailed off as she began crying, hiding her face in his chest. "Shh, Filia, it's alright. It was just a dream." he said. 

He held her until she stopped crying and fell asleep on his chest. He lied her down on her bed again and sat in chair, watching her until he fell asleep himself. What he didn't tell her was that he had had the same too.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ 

Wai! I finished chapter 1! I'll try to get the next one up soon. If you have some time please review it. Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Filia awoke to find Xellos on a chair besides her bed. 'How sweet of him' she thought. She got up  
and went to prepare breakfast. She rememered her dream and shivered 'I wonder what it means.' She shrugged off  
the feeling, but in a corner of her head it kept bothering her.  
  
Xellos woke up to the smell of pancakes cooking. He went to the kitchen and found Filia making breakfast. "Good   
morning Fi-chan!" he said cheerfully. "Good morning, I'm making pancakes, want some?." Filia said trying to be patient.  
"Sure, they smell delicious. I hope they taste the same." he said with his fruitcake smile. Filia began getting angry.   
"Arggg just go and wake Val up and tell him breakfast is ready ok." she said. "Ok, no need to get violent." he answered.  
  
Xellos went up to Val's room. "Hey, Val, time to get up." he said softly. "It's early I wanna sleep." Val said. "If you don't  
get up mamma won't give you pancakes for breakfast." Xellos said. "Ok I'm up, I'm up" Val answered. He got up and saw  
Xellos. "Oh, good morning Xelly-san!" "Good morning Val." Both of them went to eat breakfast with Filia.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Later in Amelia's castle at Saillune...  
  
"Whaaa! Filia-san, Xellos-san! You scared me by appearing so suddenly like that!" Amelia screamed. "Sorry Amelia." Filia  
apologized. "It's ok Filia-san, I just wasn't expecting you so soon that's all." Amelia answered. "Oh that, well um, I um,  
sorta had a ride here." Filia said pointing at Xellos. "Yeah, I we kinda figured that out." a man next to Amelia said.  
  
"So where's rock boy? Isn't he your lovely fiancé? And who's that?" Xellos asked. "Sore wa himitsu desu." Amelia answered.  
They all laughed and when they recovered she added "Zel is right here." "Huh? Him?" Xellos asked pointing at the man   
beside Amelia. "Yup." she answered. "So it's not 'rock boy' anymore" Zel said. "Zel I'm so happy for you!" Filia said hugging  
him, "you're human again and you're getting married! You must be sooooo happy!" "Yeah! It's great being human again, and  
marrying my dear Amelia makes me the happiest man in the universe." Zel said. "I'm so happy too Zel, but I would have   
married you even if you still were a chimera." Amelia said and kissed him.  
  
Behind Filia and Val Xellos was practically turning green by Amelia's and Zel's happy and lovely demostrations. He decided  
to leave for a while, he could always come back to tease Filia later. Nobody noticed he left except for Val who was getting  
bored. 'I wonder where Xelly-san went' he wondered. 'Maybe he'll come back later and we can play.' he assured himself.  
  
Meanwhile Filia was chatting nonstop with Amelia. Zel found himself getting bored, he was not used to 'girly gossip'. He   
noticed Val looking bored too and went to him leaving his future wife and the golden dragon to catch up on two   
years of not seeing each other. "Hey Val!" he said. "Hi." Val answered. "I'm Zel. Want to go out?" he asked. "Sure." Val  
answered.  
  
"So when is Lina coming?" Filia asked. "Lina and Gourry should be here in a day or two." Amelia said. "Lina's going to be  
a bridesmaid too and Gourry is going to be a groomsmen." she continued. "How about if now that you're here we go to  
get your dress?" Amelia asked excitedly. "Sure that would be great, I just tell Val to..." she left her sentence unfinished  
as she turned around and saw that Val was gone. "Arrrrrggggghhh, where's Val? Probably that namagomi took him when  
I was not looking, I'm gonna KILL him when I see him!!!" Filia yelled, her tail sticking out. "Filia-san, calm down, Xellos-san  
did not take him, I saw Zel taking him outside, probably both of them were bored." Amelia said. "Oh, well then let's look for   
them" Filia said.  
  
Filia and Amelia went looking for Zel and Val. They went outside and found both of them, actually three of them if you  
counted Xellos who was watching them nearby. Zel was trying to teach Val how to do a fireball. "Hey Amelia, Filia, I   
hope you don't mind, I was teaching Val how to do a Fireball." Zel waved to them. "Hi mamma, Zel-san is teaching me   
magic." Val added waving too. "Oh, don't worry Zel, it's ok, thanks." Filia said.   
  
Xellos finally jumped down from the tree where he was watching. "I can teach Val some magic too, I know lots of spells"  
he said with his eyes closed and his trickester smile. "No thanks Xellos, I don't Val to learn black, dirty, filthy, namagomi  
magic." Xellos winked and wagged his finger at Filia "Bad Fi-chan, you shouldn't say those words in front of an innocent  
kid." he said. That was too much for Filia, she took out mace-sama and began chasing Xellos with it.  
  
"They really love each other don't they?" Amelia asked Zel as they saw Filia chasing Xellos far away. "Yeah, why won't   
they ever stop arguing like that?" Zel said. "I think some things will never change." Amelia answered.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"What did you think of dinner Filia-san?" Amelia asked. "It was great Amelia, thanks." she answered. "You're welcome   
Filia-san!" Amelia answered. "Now I'll you your room, I guess it's past Val's bedtime." she continued. "Yeah, thanks Amelia"  
"Please follow me." Amelia said.   
  
Amelia took Filia over to guest wing of the palace. She showed her to richly furnished suite that was draped in gold color.  
It was composed of three 'rooms'. They entered a small living room. To both sides of this room were two others, which as  
Filia guessed were the bed rooms. "Amelia, this room is beautiful!" Filia said. "Thanks Filia-san, I hoped you liked it." she   
answered. "Like it? I love it! I feel like a princess." Filia replied and both girls laughed.  
  
"Well Filia-san, Val-chan good night, sweet dreams!" Amelia said as cheerful as usual. Filia sighed 'If she knew what my last  
dream was like...' She decided to put that out of her mind, at least for now. She helped Val get ready for bed and watched  
over him until he fell asleep. 'I guess it's time I go to sleep too.' she thought.   
  
As got ready for bed she felt a familiar obscure prescence. "Hey Fi-chan!" Xellos greeted cheerfully "getting ready to sleep?,  
I can keep you company." he continued as he grinned. "Why would I want the company of a namagomi mazoku?" she answered.  
"Oh, don't be mean Filia, Juu-ou-sama doesn't have any work for me and I have nothing to do, can't I stay with my favorite  
dragon?" he pleaded. Against her better judgement Filia gave in and sighed "Ok, you may stay as long as you sleep in the  
couch." "No bed for me?" Xel asked innocently. Filia began to reach for mace-sama "It's the couch or nothing." she said.  
"Aw, ok, no need to get violent." he said and went to the 'living room' of the suite Filia was staying in. Seeing that he had  
gone there, Filia got into bed and tried to sleep.  
  
At first Filia had trouble to go to sleep, but she was tired and soon dropped off. But again she had restless sleep because  
the dream came again, this time more vivid and bloody. She saw herself, Xellos, Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis, Sylphiel,   
the Dark Lord, Luna, and even Ceiphied fighting against a group of demons and dragons, she saw her friends falling one  
by one, destruction everywhere, when the demon and dragon leaders finally got to her they told her: "You tought you   
could stop from conquering your world" and then they laughed as they attacked her.  
  
Again she woke up screaming but she quickly covered her mouth, fearing someone would hear her. Xellos however heard   
her and feeling her fear went to her. Strangely, he didn't feel like feeding off her. Again he conforted, as she told him her  
dream. After that he told her he'd been having quite the same dream. "Maybe Zellas will know what this dream means."  
Xellos suggested. Filia just stayed quiet, she was just too scared to talk, but at the same time she felt a warm feeling  
towards Xellos. 


	3. Dreams and Visions

Author's Note: Um, as I reread last chapter Zel struck me as rather OOC but my 'excuse' for the OOCness is that since  
he finally got what he wants he has nothing to be unhappy at. Oh well. I hope you like this chapter. By the way Juu-ou   
is Greater Beast Zelas Metallium and Kai-ou is Deep Sea Dolphin. Kai and Umi (not Umi from Magic Knights Rayearth)  
are my original characters  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Filia woke up the next day feeling more tired and restless than ever after two almost sleepless nights. *If it wasn't for  
Xellos... wait what am I thinking* she looked over at the sleeping mazoku. *He does look cute and innocent while sleeping*  
Xellos then woke up. "Good morning Fi-chan! How are you today?" he said cheerfully. "I've been better." she answered.  
Suddenly getting serious he said "It's those dreams ne? I been wondering about it too and the only thing I've come up with   
is that I should ask Juu-ou sama or even Kai-ou sama herself, they say she can see the future." "I don't know." she said  
simply. "Ok, I'm just suggesting. Ya know, I'd better get out here, see ya later Fi-chan!" he waved to her as he teleported  
out of there. Filia sighed as she got up and got ready for a long day ahead of her.  
  
Over at Wolf Pack Island "Xellos" a woman sitting in a kind of throne, with a glass of wine in one hand and a cigarette in the other said. "Hai, Juu-ou  
sama" Xellos answered. "I've been watching you and you've been spending too much time playing with that Golden Dragon  
girl and that dragon boy, why did I sent you for?" Zelas asked. "Well, you sent me to either bring the boy dragon so he could  
become a mazoku or kill him and his mother?" "Yeah! And you didn't do any of those things, instead you spent your   
time playing with the boy and huggling the mother!" she yelled. "Sorry Juu-ou sama, but we've been having these weird dreams  
about-" Xelloss tried to say but was interrupted by Greater Beast"Yeah yeah, I know all about it, anyway if you DO want to  
know what it means, I don't have the least idea. Either you forget about it or go see Deep Sea Dolphin, bet she'll be able to  
tell ya, if she wants to. And after that go and make sure that the dragon boy joins us, I sense great powers from him, he  
could be useful to us." "Yes Juu-ou sama." Xelloss said and teleported away. Once Xel was away she thought 'Xel is spending  
too much time close to that golden dragon girl Filia, I think he's falling for her. But now that I think of it, she might be useful  
too.' She sipped her wine as she made plans for Filia, Val, and Xel.  
  
After his meeting with Zelas, Xelloss had teleported over to Kai-ou's lair in the Demon Sea. He just about to get into Deep  
Sea Dolphin's throne room (or whatever) but he was stopped by a young looking girl with long, deep blue hair and sli tted  
eyes matching her hair color. She was Umi, Kai-ou's priestess. "Just where do you think you're going Xelloss Metallium?" she  
asked. "Well, I came to ask her something, and it's kinda important so move over and let me in." he answered. "Hey, no need  
to get violent, just checking." she said as she moved to let Xelloss enter.   
  
Xel entered to Kai-ou's room and she spoke up "What do you want Xelloss Metallium? There's nothing for you here." she said  
"Kai-ou sama, I came to ask you about..." he said but was interrupted by Deep Sea Dolphin, "I know you came to ask me   
about your and that dragon's stupid dreams, hahahahaha, do you really care that much about that stupid girl to come and  
ask ME, the one who hates Zelas, about it? How lame you are. If you wish for an answer go find it yourself, you won't   
anything here. Leave!" she ordered.   
  
"Yes Kai-ou sama." Xelloss said. Even if he was a high level and damned powerful he didn't want to find out if Deep Sea Dolphin's   
reputation for being insane was true or not. He left without a word. Umi and Kai, (Deep Sea's general) a young man that looked about the same age  
as Umi with light blue hair and ice-blue eyes were at the door laughing at him. "How can a Mazoku care for a DRAGON?" Umi  
said laughing uncontrollably. "Yeah, and not just any mazoku, but 'the great Xelloss', the Beastmaster himself in love with a   
Ryuuzoku, the idea is just too comical." he said laughing as hard as his fellow priestess. Xelloss just ignored them as he   
teleported out of sight.  
  
---------------------  
  
Back in Saillune the preparatives for Amelia's wedding were at full swing. Invitations were being send, decorations were   
being made, hundreds of pounds of food were being ordered, and lots more of plans. Just then a servent informed Amelia  
that Lina and Gourry Gavriev had just arrived. Amelia, Zelgadiss, Filia, and Val went to greet them.  
  
"Lina-san! Gourry-san! I'm so happy you're here!" Amelia yelled happily. "Ohaiyou minna-san!" Gourry said. "Hello Lina, Gourry. How are  
you? It's been a long time." Zel asked. "Amelia! Zel! Filia! Long time no see, how you've been! And Val, my how much you've grown!"  
Lina yelled as she went to hug each of them in turn. "Hello Lina-san, Gourry-san." Filia greeted. A little girl of about 1 year old  
walked a bit unsteadily into the room. "Mamma, Papa." she said extending her arms up. Gourry went over to her and took her in his  
arms. The girl had long, fiery red hair, one curl falling over one of her deep blue eyes. "Lina-san! Is she your girl? Why didn't you tell  
us? How old is she?" Amelia asked. "Yeah, she's mine, I didn't tell 'cause I wanted it to be a surprise for when I saw you. We just   
celebrated her first birthday, we were going to invite but since you invited us first we decided to to wait. By the way her name is  
Rina, Rina Gabriev." Lina said.  
  
When the greetings were over and Lina and Gourry had their personal belongings in their quarters, Amelia took Lina and Filia with  
her to help her with the wedding preparations. Gourry and Zel went outside taking Val with them. Val seemed to have taken a fancy  
to Gourry, probably beacuse Gourry was like a child himself, although Val's favorite was still Xel, who was not there at the moment.  
  
  
  
"Filia-san are you feeling well?" Amelia asked. Filia snapped out of her sleepiness "Huh? Ah- sure Amelia, I was just um... distracted, that's all."   
"Are you sure Filia? You look tired, as if you hadn't been sleeping well." Lina observed. "I'm ok, really." Filia replied a bit angrily, trying to reassure  
herself as much as her friends. They went back to fitting Lina for her braidsmaid dress and Filia changed the subject entirely, as she didn't want  
to discuss her dream with them. "Say Lina, have you and Gourry thought about having more kids? Filia asked. Lina blushed "Not really, but maybe  
we'll have another. I think Gourry wants a boy." "When Zel and I marry I want to have girl and boy." Amelia said. "What about you Filia? Wouldn't  
you like to be married and have children?" Lina asked. Filia's thought wandered back to Xellos and how he acted towards her in the last couple of  
days 'wait why am I thinking of that namagomi? As if he would ever love me... no, stop thinking about that' she thought "Um, well there's  
no one who loves me and as for kids I already have Val." she said rather angrily, but they could see pain in her eyes. For Filia's sake they let  
the subject drop and went back to the dress-fitting silently.  
  
---------------------  
  
In another of the 4 dimensions created by L-sama a Mazoku god and a Ryuuzoku god were casting a spell, one of the most powerful ever casted  
in the whole history of the universe. The mazoku laughed a feral laugh "When we finish with this spell, we'll finally take over Shabranigudo's world"  
"Quite true, my friend, and no one will be able to stop us." he said, although the idea of a ryuuzoku calling a mazoku a 'friend' was plain weird.   
"Is everything ready? We need to depart tomorrow." the ryuuzoku called Litfied asked. "Of course it is." the mazoku, Chaotic Blue answered as she   
took her glass of wine and sipped it.  
  
---------------------  
  
Xellos teleported himself to Filia's room that night, waiting for her to return from dinner at the palace. When she and Val finally reached the room   
they found a mazoku with a bored look sitting on the couch. "Hi Xelly-san!" Val said sleepily "Hello Xellos." Filia said. "Hello Val, Fi-chan, so now it's  
'Hello Xellos', no 'Go away namagomi' or anything?" Filia didn't say anything. She took Val to his 'room' and placed him on the bed. He was asleep   
almost instantly. She went back to the living area of her quarters, and found that Xellos was still there. "So Xellos, what do you want now?" she  
asked too tired to insult him. He was silent for a moment, as if not making his mind up to tell her.  
  
"Well, um, you see I went to talk to Juu-ou sama and Kai-ou sama about that dream." he said. "Well, so?" Filia replied, begining to get angry at Xellos  
attitude. Xellos opened one eye and grinned his fruitcake grin, wagging a finger at her he said "Sore wa himitsu desu." That proved to be too much for  
Filia, leaving her tiredness behind she took out her mace and tried to hit Xellos, "Namagomi!" Xellos as always dodged. "Yare yare, you're going to end  
up destroying it all Amelia's castle. Not I would mind, but why don't we have some tea instead?" he asked.  
  
That made Filia calm down, just a little but she accepted. She took out her teapot and herbs and in a few minutes she had the tea ready. Filia and Xellos  
sat on the couch drinking the tea. Apparently, the tea helped a lot to calm her nerves down. Once she was calm enough she dared to ask "Xellos, what  
did Juu-ou and Kai-ou tell you?" "Well to tell the truth, Zelas just sent me to Kai-ou and she, well, let's just say she told me her version of 'sore wa  
himitsu desu'. Not much help" he said seriously.   
  
Filia sighed, she hadn't come up with an explanation either. "Maybe, we should just forget about it." she suggested. "Hai, maybe we should. Filia you look tired,  
you should sleep." he said looking concerned as he opened his eyes to look at her. Filia blushed as she saw his concerned look, wondering  
if it was real or if was tricking her as always, as it was she found herself melting as she met his eyes. "Xellos, I... thank you Xellos." she said softly. Xellos   
was unable to take his amethyst eyes away from her sapphire-blue ones. "You're very welcome Fi-chan" he said just as softly, then he closed the distance  
between the two of them, taking her sweet lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Filia was taken by surprise at first but soon melted into the kiss reponding  
with the same passion as him.  
  
Xellos was the first to break the kiss, which was followed by a moment of akward silence. "I-uh, gomen nassai Filia." he said nervously. "It's ok Xellos, I don't  
mind." she responded, blushing even more. "Xellos, I-I, uh I'm going to my bedroom and try to sleep, you can stay if you want." she continued, then she left for  
her room, her thoughts in a muddle. Xellos stayed on the couch, trying to sort out this new feeling. 'What on Ruby Eye's name just happened to me, I thought I  
hated her, why did I kiss her when I should have killed her? I softening and that's not good. I need to find out a way to either make her a mazoku or kill her.' he  
thought.  
  
Filia got to her room, changed to her pajamas and dropped on the bed, tired. 'What in Cephied's name did just happen back there? Did he actually kiss me and did  
I actually enjoy it? I must be going crazy? Why did I even think I love him and that he would love me back? It's an impossible match and I know it. He murdered my   
entire race, damn him. But just now he seemed so nice to me, I wonder...' she didn't get farther than that. She was so tired she fell asleep.  
  
-------- Dream ------------  
  
Filia was floating in a sea of darkness. 'Must be the Sea of Chaos but, why am I here?' she thought as she looked around. Besides her Xellos stood  
looking around. She shivered, feeling scared. "Xellos, why are we here?" Filia asked him. Xellos as always wagged his finger at her but before he  
could talk Filia told him "And don't give that 'Sore wa himitsu desu' routine again!" He pouted but answered anyways "Duh! I thought it was obvious  
that L-sama had summoned us." "L-sama? As in Lord of Nightmares?" she asked. Xel looked at her as if she was as dense as Gourry, "Duh! Of course  
L-sama as in Lord of Nightmares, the great god!" Suddenly from the darkness emerged a figure of a woman with long blonde hair. She   
looked at Filia, who gasped in recognition. It was the Lord of Nightmares herself, the one who had created the universe and everything living in there.  
"Ohaiyou L-sama!" Xellos greeted her cheerfully, then he bowed and kissed her hand, "have any work for me?" he continued. L-sama just ingnored   
him for a while why she thought 'Why the hell did I decide this fruitcake should be the one to do this job? I hope this dragon girl is better.' L-sama sighed.  
Filia Ul Copt. she said, her voice sounding all over the place. "What do you want from me!" Filia yelled scared. It all has to do with the visions I've  
been sending you. L-sama continued. "But I, why me?" Filia asked. Because you and the mazoku general/preiest Xellos Metallium are the key pieces  
for what is about to happen to your world. she said. "What is going to happen to our world?" Filia asked angrily. In a few days it's going to be invaded  
by ryuuzoku and mazoku from another world. "Ok so our world is gonna be invaded, I still don't get why me, I mean everyone knows Lina is much more  
powerful." Filia protested. I do know about Lina Inverse, I possessed her once and I know all about her powers, but in this case I need YOUR powers.  
Yours and Xellos. You will need this. LON said as she took out a piece of crystal in the shape of a star and gave it to Filia. This is the more powerful  
of all the magical weapons ever built. But be careful with it, if it falls in the wrong hands it could end up destroying everything.   
  
"Um, L-sama excuse moi? Isn't that the point of us mazoku? Destroy the world. So what if a few outworld mazoku help us?" Xellos asked. L-sama smiled   
an evil smile. Right now I have no intentions in letting you destroy the world. Balance of power must be preserved. "Ok, very good about this power   
thing and all, but how do I use this thing when the outworlders invade us?" Filia asked losing her patience. L-sama's smile became more terrifying That  
is simple my dear, you must simply recite this incantation 'Power of the light that comes from the stars, come forth.' "That's easy, so I can't still get  
why me, Lina could do it much better." Filia said. I don't think so Filia-chan, 'cause to power this weapon you need to feed it TWO different kinds of  
power: the one of a ryuuzoku, that means you... she stopped to point at Filia, who at this point was guessing who else's power she would need. And  
the power of a mazoku: that means him. she said pointing at Xellos. "No way L-sama!" Filia began. That's not the worst I'm afraid, Filia-chan. This time  
combining your powers won't be as easy as with Darkstar. This time it will change you both forever... L-sama said. Realization dawned on them both,  
knowing what L-sama meant by 'change'. "Does that mean that..." Xellos tried to say. That's right, each of you will become half of what your race hates  
so much, each of you will become half ryuuzoku and half mazoku...  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ok, Xellos is pretty OOC I think. Oh what the hell I don't care. Please review and tell me what you think it ne?  
  
Sakura Lilly 


	4. The Meaning of Love

Chapter 4:

by: Sakura Lilly

**Disclaimer**: Xelloss, Filia, and every other Slayers character featured here belong to Hajime Kanzaka and co. I'm using them for a non-profit story just written as one of my hobbies. 

**A/N**: Some sexual content is suggested in here, not lemon, just lime scented. And I insist it's a **XELLOSSxFILIA** story with a bit of Amelia x Zel, and Lina x Gourry so if you don't like it, then don't read it. I won't accept any complains about it, cause it's MY fanfic and I'll do anything I want with it.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Filia woke up from what she thought was just another of her wierd dreams, which she, as she looked at her hand and saw the Star of Light, was not just a dream. She wondered why had the Lord of Nightmares singled her and Xelloss out from all the mazoku and the ryuuzoku (well the ones who still remained) to accomplish these. She knew the elders would never accept the idea of her working besides a mazoku, much less Xelloss. They had barely forgiven her for having worked with him, years ago, when they fought side by side against Dark Star. They had only forgiven her because they had saved the world, but she doubted they'd let her do it again, even for the sake of the world.

'I'll have to tell Lina and the rest about this, they have to know it.' Filia thought as she got out of her bed and went into the shower to take a bath. When she came out, refreshed and already dressed, she went to the living room and found Xelloss still asleep on the couch, and on his hand was similar piece of crystal as the one Filia now carried in a chain around her neck.

She neared the couch and whispered softly in Xelloss ear "Xelloss, wake up." Xelloss turned to face her still asleep and slowly opened his eyes. "Good morning Fi-chan!" he said cheerfully, his fruitcake grin appearing as soon as he saw who woke him up." "Shhh, I don't want to wake Val-chan up, I need to talk to you." Filia said. Xelloss got sat up, leaving enough space for Filia to sit down. and he put on his serious look, "I wanted to talk to you too." he said. Filia took the seat Xelloss left for her, her heart speeding up at feeling him so close to her.

"Xelloss, I think we should tell Lina and the others about our encounter with L-sama." Filia began. "I was thinking about it too, but before you do it, are you sure you want to do this?" Xelloss asked, real concern and perhaps a little fear reflected in his eyes. "It's not like L-sama is giving us any choice." Filia answered simply, trying to be brave, trying not to let Xelloss feel her fear and failing. Xelloss tried not to fall to the temptation of feeding off her, but he too failed in that. 

"That may be true, but do you realize what the price is? Are you willing to pay it? Are you willing to become the thing you hate so much? You may think yourself brave enough to do it, but once you're changed nothing will ever be the same for you." Xelloss said. Filia started to get angry at Xelloss 'How dare he say I'm weaker than him!'. "Are you saying I'm weaker than you? That I can't take the same as you? Is that what you mean!?" she asked standing up, starting to reach for her mace. Xelloss stood up and put his hands on Filia's arm not allowing her to take out her mace. "No Filia, that's not what I mean, what I mean is that once you have a mazoku part in you your spirit will be tainted, a part of you will be as evil as me, but the ryuuzoku part of you will regret the moment you changed every day of your life, it could drive you insane, and then you'd be tempted to take the only way out to end your suffering. Val's heart would be broken, and I'd be..." he stoped and looked directly into her eyes.

Filia looked at him, knowing what he meant and fearing the same for him "But Xelloss, if that happens to me it means that when you become half ryuuzoku, you'll gain a conscience, you won't be the same unscrupulous person you are now. And you could meet that same end. Besides Juu-ou probably won't like that you're half dragon and she'd kill you. And I, for me it would be..." Filia said, her eyes begining to cloud with tears. Xelloss reached with one hand and wiped the tears that had started running down her face and guessed what she must be thinking, if Juuou-sama killed him, that meant the elders would kill her. "Filia, don't worry about the elders, if they even think of hurting you they'll have to pass over my dead body to do it." he promised.

Filia looked at him and placed one of her hands over the one he had on her face. "That's not it Xelloss, the Elders may kill me if they want but I just wouldn't be able to take it if Juuou kills you! I won't let her!" she said. They moved toward other and their lips met in a passionate kiss. Filia broke the kiss and went to Val's room to wake him up so they could go to breakfast with Amelia. Xelloss just stood there, trying to think how he would tell Juuou-sama about the mission L-sama had given him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Good morning Miss Filia! Good morning Val-chan!" Amelia greeted as Filia and Val came into the dining room to eat breakfast. Gourry, Lina were already there devouring everything in sight and fighting over food as usual. They stopped eating just long enought to mumble a 'Good morning' and went back to eating. "Good morning Filia and Val." Zelgadis said from his place besides Amelia. "Good morning everyone." Filia said with a rather forced smile, Val just smiled and took a place besides little Rina. Filia sat down too and poured herself a cup of coffee. At that instant Xelloss teleported himself into the room. 

"Ohayou gozaimasu minna!" Xelloss greeted everyone at the table. Filia blushed thinking about what had happened in the last few days between Xelloss and her, but she rapidly hid her face behind her coffee cup. But not fast enough for Lina, who saw her blush as soon as Xelloss appeared. Lina made a mental note to ask Filia about it later. Zelgadis groaned when Xelloss entered "Damn, there's that fruitcake again." he muttered, thinking Xelloss hadn't heard. "Oh, can't I come to say hello to my old friends ex-stone boy?" Xelloss asked. Filia sighed inwardly 'How could I have forgotten how much of a fruitcake he can be, but he can be so charming sometimes.' she thought. 

"Come on Mr. Xelloss have a seat." Amelia offered with a little less cheer than usual. Xelloss took a seat besides Filia, which made her heart beat faster and her blush get redder, her face still half-hidden by the coffee cup. When she regained control of herself she put the cup down. 

"So Xelloss, what brings you here, I know it must be much more than merely to 'say hi to us'. Why did Juuou send you here this time." Lina asked eyeing him warily and glancing every now and then at an extremely calm and collected Filia, something unsual for her when Xelloss was around. "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xelloss said wagging his finger at Lina. That brought Filia back to reality, "Dammit Xellos! Just tell them, er, us already!" Filia stammered, though only Lina noticed. "Ok, no need to get violent Fi-chan!"

"So, I ask again, what bring you here? Juuou-sama?" Lina asked. "Actually no, this time it's L-sama's business." he said. Lina paled as she heard the name of the most powerful being in the universe, the one who had possessed her in the past, the one who she could never hope defeat. "W-what about L-sama?" she asked. Gourry seemed to sense her unease and hugged her tightly to him. "Oh it's very simple. She has a mission for me, for me and one of you." he answered Lina's question giving as little information as possible.

Filia was losing her patience at Xelloss secretiveness, she took out her mace and gave him a light bop in the head. "What he means is that L-sama has a mission for that namagomi and me." she said. "What kind of mission?" Zelgadis asked. "Oh, you know, just the usual, like saving the world from outworld invaders." Xelloss said.

"What!!!???" everyone at the table yelled. "How did this happen?" Lina asked. "Sore wa himitsu desu." Xelloss answered. That was too much for Filia, she used her mace and after that there was a Xelloss-shaped hole in the roof as Xelloss went flying by the force Filia put to her mace. "Sorry for that Amelia." Filia said. "Don't worry about it Miss Filia, I'll get it repaired. So what happened?" Amelia asked. Filia sighed, she had decided to tell them everything except her feelings for Xelloss, which were still unsettled. "You see, for the past two or three nights I've been having these terrible nightmares about a battle, Xelloss has been having those dreams too, which actually weren't either dreams or nightmares. They were visions sent by the Lord of Nightmares to us. Then last night, L-sama actually summoned us to the Sea of Chaos, and she explained to us that mazoku and ryuuzoku from another dimension have made an alliance and will attack and conquer our planet."

By that time Xelloss had teleported himself to room again, this he had a serious look on his face. "What Filia says is true. After that L-sama said that the only way to defeat them was to use this." he said showing them the star-shaped crystal as Filia showed them her part of the crystal. "In order to use it it needs mazoku and ryuuzoku powers combined. But there is a drawback, once our powers combine, we will change. Each us will be half-ryuuzoku and half-mazoku." Xellos finished.

An uneasy silence fell into the room, only Val and Rina continued eating because they didn't understand what had happened. "What happened Mama?" Val asked. "Uh, nothing Val-chan, why don't and Rina go to play while Mamma talks about grown-up things with Aunty Lina and Aunty Amelia?" Filia answered. "Aw, but Rina is baby and she's a GIRL. I don't like to play with baby girls." Val said. "If you do what Mamma tells you I'll play with you later." Xelloss told Val with his fruitcake grin. "Ok." he said, he took Rina and led their way out of the room."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another dimention...

"At last! The portal is finished! Litfied, help me hold it while the others pass." When the last dragons and demons were on the other side Litfied and Chaotic Blue passed and let the portal collapse behind them. The Ryuuzoku and Mazoku leaders decided to wait for a day to regain their energy, which had been spent when making the portal. *Everyone will die, and their beautiful planet will be destroyed.* Chaotic Blue thought as she blacked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Filia, we're not letting you do this alone!" Lina yelled. "She's not alone, she's with me." Xelloss said with his stupid smile. "And much less if he's the one who is supposed to help you. We're all with you, and we may have to call Sylphiel in case we need her powers." Lina continued. "Who's Sylphiel?" Filia asked. "Miss Sylphiel is a shrine maiden of Flagoon. Also she's really good with white magic. If we have her with us I can use all my Shamanic magic." Amelia replied. "Oh, I see, but I don't want you all to risk your lives on a mission that was assigned to me." Filia replied. "I don't care, all of us plus Sylphiel are going with you!" Lina said. 

Filia sighed, she knew it was pointless to try to convince Lina. "Ok, but don't kill yourselves trying to save me. I already have no hope." Filia said. Xelloss sighed, he hated to see Filia lose hope like that, he also had no hope but he was a mazoku so he didn't care. But Filia, the once cheerful and hopeful Filia, the Filia he loved *Wait! What I'm I thinking? I can't be in love with her! Love is for the weak, not for mazoku!* Xelloss sighed, "Well, I gotta go to tell Juuou-sama the really good news so I'll see you later." he said before disappearing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylphiel was doing her chores when she recieved a message through the crystal ball she always carried with her. She took it out and Lina's face appeared on the crystal. "Hello Sylphiel, we need your help, we're all in Amelia's castle at Saillune, please come as soon as you can." she said. "Konnichiwa Lina, but why the rush?" Sylphiel asked. "There's no time, I'll explain when you get here." Lina answered. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as I can." "See ya soon I hope, Sylph." "Good bye." Sylphiel put away her crystal ball and went to pack some of her things for traveling to Saillune.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Xelloss had arrived to Juuou-sama's lair and had just explained the situation to her. "Xelloss, I don't what to say, under normal circumstances I'd forbid you to do this, given the consequences. But I can't tell you to ignore L-sama. I just warn you, that if you become ryuuzoku I'm not sure I'll let you continue working for me." Zelas said. "I'm aware of that Mistress, once I finish this mission you may do what you wish with me." Xelloss answered. "You've always been loyal, if you keep your loyalty I may even let you live after that." Zelas said as she took a sip of her wine and waved her hand as a signal for Xelloss to leave her alone. Xelloss teleported out and went back to princess Amelia's castle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xelloss had been gone for a the whole day, Sylphiel had been called and was on her way, and everyone had gone back to their normal chores. That evening, after Rina and Val were sleeping, Lina found a moment to talk to Filia alone. She went to Filia's room and asked if she could talk with her. "Sure Lina, come in and have some tea." Filia said as she let Lina in and served her a cup of green tea. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked as both women sipped their tea.

"What's with you and Xelloss? One minute you're 'Go away namagomi' and bashing him to death with mace-sama and the next you're blushing and trying to hide it. And you'd better tell me now or I'll stay here until you do!" Lina said.

Filia sighed, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. "Frankly, I don't know myself. Over the last few days he has been so kind to me, playing with Val, and comforting me when I woke up from one the nightmares." Lina was shocked, she couldn't believe what she heard, but then again, given Filia's reaction when she saw Xelloss in the morning it made perfect sense. "Don't tell me you've been sleeping with him?!" Lina asked. "No Lina, not at all, he's just been comforting me, that's all! I'm not like that Lina!" Filia replied. Lina let out her breath, "Oh, sorry Filia. I just, forget it." Lina said as she stood up and started to leave the room. 

As she walked to her room Filia blushed at the thought of doing what Lina had implied, but dismissed it as she remembered that even if Xelloss had been awfully nice to her he probably didn't love. But Xelloss actions in the past days told her otherwise. She wanted to feel those warm lips on hers again, to feel his breath on her face, his hands on hers... Filia felt a tear escaping from her eyes. *Xelloss, I love you, I wonder if you love me too...* 

Filia's tears were now running on her cheeks and onto her dress. Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheeks wiping the tears away, she looked back and found Xelloss back looking at her. "Fi-chan, please don't cry." Xelloss said in an unsually low voice. "I can't stand to you see you cry, as if you've lost all hope." he added. "That's because I've lost all hope about everything. About the mission L-sama gave us, about Val-chan's life, about the fact that you'll never love me..." Filia stopped as she noticed what she said. Xelloss just stared in disbelief. "Filia, I had no idea that you loved me. I-I..." Xelloss tried to say but he couldn't get the words out, so he looked down. Filia lifted his chin with her hands and looked into his deep amethyst eyes "Xelloss look at me and tell all this is not a game of yours or something Zelas sent you to do. What I feel for you is real, I love you and I want you to tell me the truth." Filia said softly but forcefully. "I-I love you Filia, I don't know how it happened but it did, I love you more than my own life and I'd do anything to protect you, even if I had to betray Juuou-sama for you." Xelloss answered.

Filia nodded as she accepted what Xelloss had said. "Thank you Xelloss..." Filia started, but was interrupted as Xelloss place his mouth over hers in a deep, passionate kiss. Filia responded in the same way, she felt his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth to accept him. Their tongues swirled in each's others mouth as their kisses became deeper. 

Xelloss started kissing his way down to her neck, where he nibbled, while Filia kissed and sucked at his ears. His hands started to wander to the back of her dress, pulling at them until the dress felt from her body, while Filia did the same to his shirt. He touched her breasts through her bra, feeling her body. "Oh Xelloss..." He laid her on her back on the bed while he continued kissing her....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Oh too bad I had to stop in such an interesting place, isn't it? Well, don't expect any full lemons from me =P just small lime scenes like this one, I'm not that hentai. Well anyways I hope you liked it and please for the next one really soon. Thanks a lot to the persons who have reviewed this story and to the ones who haven't please do it, onegai? Ja ne for now!

**P.S**: Sorry for the bitchiness above but I hate it when people say "I hate Filia x Xellos pairing" or "I hate sexual content". That's what disclaimers and author's notes are for, so to the people who don't read them, what kind of assholes are you to complain about it? Oops, sorry I got bitchy again. Gomen nasai minna-san. I'll stop now so I won't end up offening everyone. Ja ne! 


End file.
